Enterprises implement various technologies to enable collaboration. For example, employees of organizational departments (e.g. sales and marketing) often participate in a number inter-organization and intra-organization meetings. In many instances, technologies (e.g., audio conferencing, video conferencing, telepresence, and the like) are used to facility such meeting, increasing the efficiency and effectiveness of the meeting experience. However, capturing and tracking meeting content (e.g., meeting minutes, action items, participants, subsequent meeting requests) are generally manual activities. For example, it can be common practice to record and download meeting audio and/or video for further processing or future reference.
In many instances, processing the meeting content largely remains an intricate, manual and reoccurring task, affecting one or more meeting participants. Furthermore, processing meeting content can be time-consuming that can require adjusting to different styles and concepts (often used by participants) to organize and manage meeting minutes. Consequently, additional human effort can be required to capture, track, manage and distribute meeting content.